Solid Ground
by Blue Sock Monkey
Summary: "They all know that I'm a demon, and finally excepted who I am... But why is the Kyoto group acting so strange? They were my friends yesterday. Now, in their eyes, I'm a blood thirsty demon... Why?"
1. Silence and Peaceful Dreams

'_This is peaceful. Hopefully I'll get a few more minutes silence.'_ Rin is sitting on the True Cross fountain, waiting for his brother. On the bright side, he made a hundred on Yukio's test. Down side, he fell asleep afterwards, earning him a good whack on the head.

"Nii-san, are ready to go?" Yukio asked as he approached Rin.

As they were walking out of the courtyard, they passed the Kyoto group. As they passed, Shima tried to keep straight faced, and was failing miserably. Konekomaru kept walking like his life depended on it. Bon turned his head in disgust.

'_Of course, Yukio missed that.'_ Rin thought as they passed successfully.

^Time Skip^

"Finally finished! I thought I would never get that done!"

"In record time and you didn't miss much. Only three or four." Yukio shuffled through the pile of papers quietly. It was around 9:30 P.M. and tomorrow was Saturday.

"At least I won't have any homework this weekend. What are you doing tomorrow Yukio?"

"There is a goblin and coal tar nest a few towns over. It won't take but a few hours, two or three at the most. Behave yourself while I'm gone."

"Dude, you don't leave until tomorrow and your already starting to lecture me! I'm not five years old. I'm the oldest twin for Pete's sake!"

"You're only older by blood. Mentally, not so much." Yukio then dropped the papers in a neat stack and started getting ready for bed.

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOT SMART?" Rin sat up and glared at Yukio.

"Not at all Nii-san, now go to sleep." He then shut off the lights, climbed into bed, and they both entered a world a peace. A place only reachable through dreams.


	2. One Eye Open

It was the beginning of a new day, Saturday to be exact. The sun shone stubbornly through a small crack in the curtains. It was at a perfect angle hitting Rin's eyes dead on.

"_Grumble, grumble…"_

Rin turned and faced towards the wall. _'Don't wanna get up.'_

A fluttering on his nose caught his attention.

_Nii-san,_

_As you know, I'll be on a mission for most of the day. Behave and stay out of trouble. Please eat something, too. You havn't been eating a lot lately, and that's saying something. I'm starting to get worried._

_Love, Yukio_

He was speechless. _'I didn't know Yukio was paying that close of attention… He also added 'Love, Yukio' at the end. Have I been acting that odd?'_

Bon, Shima, Konekomaru, Sheimi, and Izumo finally accepted that Rin was a demon, and that nobody could change that. One day, they were all laughing and talking, playing games and joking around, like nothing else mattered in this whole wide world… Then the next, especially the Kyoto group, started acting strangely. Izumo and Sheimi were acting somewhat normal, not entirely. On the other hand, Shima almost wet his pants and ran for the hills whenever they met. Konekomaru hunched over and started talking to himself, most likely scriptures. Then there was Bon. Out of all five, he was acting the rudest and strangest. He would spout off whenever Rin so much as looked at him. All he saw was raw anger when he looked into those eyes. Honestly, it scared him.

"I should stop thinking negative."

Rin made his journey to the kitchen and fixed a quick bowl of rice. He took his time eating, and then trekked on to the roof. Gazing at the clouds, spotting a rabbit or cat here and there, thought over the past few days.

'_What's that?'_

Looking over the edge of the dorm roof, he saw _them._

All the cram class (including Tanaka) was making their way towards the dorms. Rin glanced at his watch. 4:16. Low and behold, Yukio was leading the group. Waves of emotion crashed into him. Emotions of sadness, anger, _betrayal_, guilt, and jealousy hit him like an ocean wave.

'_He said he was on a mission. He never said he would be bringing the class here. He didn't tell me anything. He better sleep with one eye open tonight…'_


	3. Rooftops and Sideways Glances

_I will start adding the chapters name at the beginning of each chapter. I apologize for any inconvenience._

_Ch. 1 Silence and Peaceful Dreams_

_Ch. 2 One Eye Open_

_On to the story…_

_Rooftops and Sideways Glances_

Rin moved away from the edge, keeping as quiet as possible. He listened to each voice; mentally deciphering which sound belonged to whom or what. Each shoe scuff, every pebble strewn, all locked into the amazing thing called 'Rin Okamaru's mind' for later use.

"I have set up rooms for everyone to stay in. Females in one room, males in another. If anyone needs anything, I'll be either in my room, the cafeteria, or not present in the dorm. If it is anything serious and you are unable to contact me, call another exorcist." Yukio and the others keeping a steady pace are almost to the front door.

After the mini speech, everyone continues to talk. Izumo and Sheimi are trying to decide how they are going to do their hair tonight. Tanaka, who knows what. The Kyoto group are talking about none other than Rin himself.

"Do you think he is going to attack us?" Konekomaru asks wearily.

"Who knows? I just don't want to get him angry." Shima states, clutching his staff.

"If he tries anything, I'll knock him into next Tuesday. Even a single scratch will be enough to make me crush his skull in." Bon cracks his knuckles in thought.

Shima laughs nervously, waving his hands up and down slowly. "Now Bon, let's not get too hostel just yet."

'_WTH?! WHAT DOES HE MEAN BY JUST YET?!' _

Rin, steaming from the ears, rolls around on the rooftop, clutching two fists of hair and screaming silently. In everyone but his point of view, it would rather be a comical sight.

_Click_

"Now, everyone meet in the cafeteria. I'll be there in a few minutes." With that said, Yukio stalks off towards their shared room.

He heard the footsteps and voices die away. The only noise now was the wind flowing in a gentle pace, and a few birds here and there singing a song.

He laid there for who knows how long, thinking silently. Before Rin knew it, he was asleep.

^Time Skip^

"_-san! Nii-san! Wake up!"_

"_I'm up! Stop yelling!"_

Rin sat up slowly, coming face-to-face with his younger twin.

"I've been looking all aver for you! I even called over twelve times!" Yukio stares at Rin as he pulls out his phone, and indeed finding more than 12 texts and phone calls. The time on his phone says 7:32 P.M.

'_Dang! I must have been out for a while.'_

Yukio stands and heads for the rooftop stairs. Not uttering a single word or looking back, passes through the door and into the building.

"That was pain rude, wasn't it?"

Rin glanced to the side. Shura was downing a beer.

As she finished the can, she starts following the younger twins footfalls. "We better head inside before he has a heart attack. I'm not saying I agree that you passed out on the roof, but… You know what I mean."

Entering the room, he flops onto his bed. Grabbing his headphones, he finishes the rest of the night and early morning listening to music. Around 2:12 A.M. he looks to his left. He spots Yukio watching him out of the corner of his eye.

'_He has been doing that for a while.'_

Turning off the music, he passes yet again into the mysterious world of dreams.


	4. Weird Beginnings

_Weird Beginnings_

Rin didn't even bother to get up as Yukio was shaking him vigorously. He just swatted his hand and rolled over, facing the wall. With a deep sigh, Yukio left the room. He didn't acknowledge his brother in the fact that he knew the cram class was in the building. Rin had woke up around 5:30 to see his brother still working. What bothered him the most was that he kept glancing at him.

'_Good thing he didn't know I was awake or I would have heck to pay.'_ Getting restless, he checked his phone, 7:10, and got up and started his day. _'I'm up way to early. I have to make breakfast though.'_

Once cleaned up, he made his way to the kitchen. Nobody was there except Ukobach. He greeted the small demon and got to work. Around 8:30 – 8:45, everyone started to make their way into the cafeteria. The smell of breakfast wafted through the air. Each took a respectable seat and started talking. Of course, Kyoto group at one table, Izumo, Sheimi, and Tanaka at another.

He didn't look at them. Not even a glimpse. Ok, maybe a glimpse… or two… let's just say he was looking up a lot and NOT snooping. As he was cracking a few more eggs and pushing started pushing them around the pan, he started listening to the conversations. The girls were talking about nothing particular. Just the usual girl stuff. He just flat out gave up on Tanaka. With his senses enhanced because of his demon abilities, one would think Rin would here every person speak. It was sort of a letdown.

The Kyoto Group's conversation was another story.

"Just keep calm 'Neko. No need to flip." Shima whispered.

Konekomaru twiddled his thumbs anxiously, glancing at Rin, just to look back at his thumbs just as quickly. "This is just freaking me out a little. Even after everyone started trusting him, I still feel weird around him. Whenever he gets near me, it feels like he might turn around an- and try to bite or burn me."

This came to a real blow to Rin. Even though they started to not trust him again these last few days, he didn't expect to hear that. Yes, Konekomaru had calmed down some when they started to trust him, but he didn't know how he truly felt. Betting out plates, he started to finish the food.

"Good morning."

Rin turned as Yukio walked in, decked out in his exorcist cloths. He sat his supplies he was carrying at the end of the girls (and Tanaka's) table. He looked briefly at Rin, who stared back sourly.

The younger of the two turned and addressed the students.

"You know what to do. We have been going over this for a few days. I expect you all to follow what you are told. If you have any questions or_ something_ happens, contact or come to me or Shura."

After his little speech, Yukio sat down by Sheimi and began to join in on the conversation.

Rin couldn't help but feel uneasy. The way his twin said 'something' really bothered him.

Once the food was finished, he fixed the plates and passed out the food. Ukobach, Kuro, and Rin ate in the kitchen. When each person ate all their food, they sat it on the kitchen window so he could wash it. Once finished, he starts walking out of the cafeteria when he felt eyes on him. He turns around briefly, catching Bon's head turn away from his direction.

'_Whatever…' _

He turns and keeps a steady pace until reaching the dorm room.

_Chack _

Closing the door, Rin sighs and sits down at the desk chair. Tapping his fingers on his desk, he let his mind wonder. He laid his head on his desk. Before he was asleep, the door opened.

Bon was in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Rin asked, still in the same position.

"Why are you in here by yourself?" He asked.

'_What the heck!? A few minutes ago, he was talking and glaring at me. What's gotten into him?' _

"We are going and hanging out on the roof. Come with us."

"Why would I? And why are you asking anyway? All you've been doing lately is trash-talk about me to your two friends." Rin huffed and shifted into a different position facing the other teen.

"Whatever. Let's go before your brother has both our heads." He then starts walking out the room, then stops and waits for the young demon.

'_I guess I have no choice…' _

He stands and starts walking with Bon. It was completely quiet as they walked. Only the sounds of their footfalls were heard in the large dorm. Still wrapped up in his musings, he didn't realize he was dragging behind.

"Hurry up!"

"…"

Rin caught up to him as they reached the roof door. Rin saw everyone was already present. Bon held the door as he walked through, eyes never leaving his back.

'Wonder what's gotten into him…'


	5. Getting Along

_Getting Along_

The roof was buzzing with activity. Sheimi and Izumo were hanging towels and sheets, Konekomaru and Shima were sweeping, Yukio was looking over papers (of who knows what), Shura was chugging beer (as usual), and Bon and Rin, of course, walked onto the roof.

"THEIR HERE WIMPY!" Shura screamed, hurling the can at his head.

_Clonk _

"Will you please refrain throwing cans at _MY HEAD?_!"

…

"Moving on, as you two just arrived, you have the job of helping Shura. Please, I beg you both, keep her in line." With that said, he went back to examining papers. Shura staggered gracefully over to the other side of the roof. Both Rin and Bon, with menacing auras, followed dejectedly. Sobering up quiet fast (as much as you can sober up after chugging three cans of beer) started explaining.

"You two're gonna be paired up today. Both of your tasks are to hang out together and get along. Simple enough… I just have a few rules. No biting, no name calling, no slapping, no pinching, no hair pulling, no kicking in what you so called 'men' name the 'manly area', no screaming, no-"

"WE GET IT!" They both yelled together.

"I JUST SAID NO YELLING!" She screamed back.

Rin smart-mouthed, "YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT YELLING!"

"WHY DON'T BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP?!" They both stopped arguing instantly.

"…"

"Shura, get on with what you were saying." During the few seconds of arguing, Bon's face succeeded to become a deep shade of red. Scooting a few inches away from the 'tomato head' (as he referred to him as) he let Shura continue.

"Anyway, you know what I mean. Just hang out and get along. Help out anywhere that needs extra help and I demand you stay together. Now, I must return to my task."

They watched as she walked over near a box, plopped down, and begin downing another beer. The two boys did as Shura instructed. With Izumo and Sheimi, they helped hold the towels still as the girls pinned them from whipping away. They helped Shima and Konekomaru sweep. Rin was convinced 'Neko was having a heart attack. They left Rin's brother alone. He still looked mad from earlier. Afterword's, after sitting and watching everyone else do what they wanted to do, they proceeded to hide the drunk Shura's beer. She has presently passed out from drinking too much.

'_This is not half bad. At least we're not fighting. Like this, it's sort of… nice,'_

Rin smiled to himself. "What are you doin?" He looked to his left and spotted Bon staring at him in an odd way.

His smile grew bigger and he started to laugh, try and failing to cover it up.

"What's wrong with you now? Stop that! It's getting weird!"

Through squinted eyes, Rin could see Bon's face in a mixture of shock and a little anger. That, as you have probably already guessed, made him laugh even harder. Not even trying to hide it, he gained everyone on the roofs attention.

Through all of the commotion, Shura jerked awake with a snort.

"WHAT'S GOIN ON HERE?!" Everyone turned to look at her. Rin had stopped laughing at the sound of her waking up. She stud up, somehow full of energy, and slapped the back of Bon's head. "I thought I said no fighting!" He didn't reply. She turned to get yet another beer when she spotted them missing.

"Whoever took these has heck to pay."


	6. Musings

_Musings_

_Bon's POV:_

It is Sunday night. They finally tamed Shura enough to return her beer with surprisingly no injuries. The Kyoto group is sharing one of the abandoned dorm rooms. The girls were also sharing a room, with Tanaka by himself.

'_I wonder if what Shura said is true…'_

^Sunday Morning^

'_Flashback'_

Shura walked in as everyone finished breakfast. She witnessed Bon and Rin glance (Bon's case, glare) at each other. When everyone was leaving to go get ready for the rest of the day, she pulled him aside. Once she made sure nobody was around to overhear, she began to speak.

"Why do you hate Rin so much?"

"Because he his Satan's spawn and could kill any living being in his path if mad enough." Was his answer.

"You know, he really is a nice kid. You lot are just overreacting." She retorted.

"Well, you and Yukio gave us a mission to guard him, if those are the right words. We have to make sure he doesn't go ballistic and if he does, report to you or Yu-"

Shura interrupted.

"That's exactly what we want everyone to do. On the other hand, _YOU_ have a different, special mission. Yes, you are to guard him, _BUT_ we want you to get closer to him, be friendlier. Show him you trust him and become friends."

"Why would I do that? If he attacks we gotta kill him." He said.

Shura sighed in annoyance. "You are so stubborn. Not only will you guys be friends but if something does happen and he loses control, we have a secret weapon that will surely calm him."

She crossed her arms triumphantly.

"The secret weapon is…" Bon started.

"_YOU_." Was all she replied as she skipped off to find Yukio.

^Back to Present^

Staring at the white, dusty ceiling, Bon repeated this memory over and over.

"Shura, I sure hope you know what you're doing."

He turned over and went to sleep.

^With the Twins^

_Rin's POV:_

Rin is currently playing in the floor with Kuro, giggling and pouncing. Yukio was at his desk, unsurprisingly doing work. The time is 10:50, almost 11:00. After his latest giggling fit subsided, he hopped up with Kuro riding on his head.

"I'm gonna hit the sack. See you in the morning."

Covering up in thick blankets and sheets, he fell asleep.

_A few hours later…_

Rin was knocked out of sleep with a slight pain in his left arm. He winced and cracked his eyes open.

'_What the heck? What does wimpy four-eyes thinks he's doing?' _He turned his head to the left and saw his brother injecting him with a red liquid. Once he removed the needle safely, Rin jerked up.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! WHAT DID YOU PUT IN ME?!"

Yukio calmly disposed of the needle. Turning slowly, he faced Rin.

It was like having a staring contest. A furious face against a disturbingly calm face. "Just a precaution nii-san. We don't want anything horrible to happen, or do we?"

Closing his eyes until they were only slits, he spat out, "What type of precaution? What's it going to do to me?"

"You'll see." Yukio started packing his work and some work material.

Rin stood up and started to make his way towards his brother. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor. Looking around the room, he spotted Yukio standing in the doorway.

"Sorry nii-san. I'm doing this to protect you." He then shut the door and locked it, made his way out of his room, into the night. Rin stared at the door in disbelief. He didn't know what was going on. Everything was happening so fast to him. He stood up and started towards the door. Suddenly, his vision went blurry.

"_RIN!"_

Kuro ran to him frightened. His vision was swimming between normal and blurry. It was hard for him to move. _'Dang Yukio, what did you do to me?' _With what little strength he had left, he felt his pocket for his phone. Feeling it empty, he looked to Kuro.

"Bring me my phone. It's on my pillow." He managed to choke out hoarsely. Retrieving the device, Rin flipped through his contacts.

'_Who to contact… I wouldn't dare text or call Shura. Not only would she lecture me, she would beat me for not knowing what that stuff was.'_ Scrolling through, he stopped on one number. That number just so happened to be Ryuji Sugura (Bon). With a sigh of defeat, having no other choice, he sent a quick text.

_Help. In dorm._

Pressing the send button, he crawled to his bed and put his head against the edge. Kuro climbed into his lap and started shacking, holding back tears.

"Don't cry bud, everything gonna be alright." He petted the small cat's head until he drifted into a dreamless, uneasy rest.

^Kyoto Group^

_Bon's POV:_

Around 11:45, Bon woke up to the sound of receiving a text. He looked at the phone in distaste. Rolling over, he walked over to his desk and flipped it open. He paused.

'_Why would he be sending me a message at a time like this?'_

He opened the message and read the three small words. If the other two were awake, the only thing they would have seen of their once composed and serious friend was a blur of color and heard the slam of the rooms door following.

'_If I had gotten this message a few days ago, I wouldn't have done anything. It's official, I'm nuts.'_

Looking at the run-down dorm, he saw that the twin's room's light was still on. He busted through the front door, not caring about being rude, he practically flew to the second floor. Twisting the door handle, he realized it was locked. Muttering a few indignant words in response. Throwing caution to the wind, he slammed the door in. first thing he did was check the small boys pulse. Smiling in relief, he got a closer look at Rin. Yes, he was smaller than him, but he was also pale. He was used to seeing a lively, careless kid prancing around the classroom. Well, anywhere really. Once looking at him like this, the mighty Bon kind of… wilted. Rin reminded him of a porcelain doll. Tiny and fragile.

"Mew!"

He jumped and turned toward Kuro. He scratched the cat's head and smiled at him.

Picking Rin up, he laid him on the bed. Sitting beside him, he touched the boy's cheeks.

'_Soft…'_

"There's no time to waste goofing off!" He exclaimed, startling Kuro. He whipped out his phone and tried to contact Shura. Surprisingly, she answered.

"WHAT?!" Jumping, he explained the situation.

"I'll be there in a few."


	7. ATTENTION READERS!

IMPORTANT!

I am extremely sorry that I have not continued to add chapters to this story. I has been hectic due to the coming Christmas holiday. Lots of places to be and people to see. I know I should have posted this sooner. I will be back to posting more chapters as soon as possible.

Thank you for waiting.

^This story will be updated after Christmas.


End file.
